


Karaoke

by ry_996



Series: Emperor's "free" time [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: from eichi :tsumugi?knock knockknock knockdo you want to go to karaoke with me?(人ゝω・）





	Karaoke

**from eichi :**

* 

tsumugi?

 

knock knockknock knock

 

do you want to go to karaoke with me? (人ゝω・）

*

 

that knock, that rhyme, that words. is that a frozen reference? tsumugi need to re-check his phone, the sender : "eichitenshouin98@gmail.com" thats really eichi's mail, and yeah that weird emoji is so like him. yeap no doubt. Tsumugi did remember it--well actually eichi never changes his mail since last year and tsumugi need to talk through it alot to him because unlike this year.. last year was--let's not talk about it.

 

tsumugi sighed. yes his eyes didn't see it wrong. that's really eichi, the same person that rejects his karaoke invitation last year--let's not talk about it. what? why? how? tsumugi did noticed how ... well eichi is being super awkward on him. like even in the first time they meet again he try to call tsumugi with his last name. then how he suddenly accept it when tsumugi's unit want to make fine as the opening act of switch's debut. how he awkwardly react to natsume's way on treating tsumugi.

 

it's not like tsumugi need to think that much about this and it's not like he want to rejects it.. he just don't understand why? eichi? need? to? use? that? frozen? song? 

 

**from tsumugi**

* 

are you perhaps drunk eichi-kun? you know that you're still not allowed to drink alcoholic stuff even though you can drink it secretly and get away easily if you get caught right? please remember your mission for school you will just ruined it if you get caught

*

 

he send that and sighed. maybe he shouldn't tease eichi at time like this. perhaps eichi feel awkward to asking him directly but honestly that mail is simply ridiculous.

 

not too long after that he receive a new reply

 

**from eichi:**

*

 

i'm not drunk. （￣Ω￣）

 

just bored to death. (;´Д｀)

 

*

 

tsumugi chuckled. he can see eichi's bored face in his mind, fufufufu eichi is really isn't easily satisfied, never get enough

 

**from tsumugi :**

*

did keito-kun get mad at you again?

*

 

**from eichi :**

*

nah, he actually spent time with his unit and going to dojo often when there is no job at office..(⌐▨_▨)

 

it's not like im coming to you as substitute though please don't think it like that. (；人；)

 

i just want to ..ung? rewrite.. my regret about rejecting your invitation (つ﹏<。)

*

 

tsumugi can't help but laugh, thats cute? well the current eichi is sometimes being too careful in wrong time. but he kind of glad that eichi actually trying to not make tsumugi feel bad. tsumugi was about to reply when the second email arrived.

 

**from eichi :**

*

it's fine if you want to repay my rejection with rejection too. but that will make me sad i guess. (_　_|||)

*

 

oh.. is it already that season again? that's right.. after summer live, following trickstar's journey to SS eichi worked too hard trying to organize everything. he even need to send tsumugi and yuzuru instead to accompany trickstar and anzu when doing autumn live. even though he know eichi is having fun. sometimes he is being too busy about school and his future work that his health suddenly drop. and yeah when his health dropped. he will start being negative like this.

 

**from tsumugi :**

*

what are you talking about? did you eat your medication well? i don't have lesson with switch tomorrow and well.. i can just close the library since it's also not exam week?

*

 

and eichi reply really fast 

 

**from eichi :**

*

then what about we skip the whole day? (≧▽≦)

*

 

now he is getting too excited. tsumugi can't help but laugh. don't eichi remember his position. he is a student council president.. how can he ask someone out to skip the day?

 

**from tsumugi :**

*

you shouldn't do that eichi-kun =)) after the last class i will pick you up okay? 

prepare some cash, they probably won't let you use the card.

*

 

**from eichi :**

* 

i know it~ im now already an expert for shopping area downtown~(ｏ'ｖ｀ｂ)ｂ

*

 

**from tsumugi :**

*

then don't sleep too late, and stop looking at emoji site too much… good night eichi-kun

*

 

tsumugi didn't wait for the reply and turned off his data right away because its already past 2 a.m. and yeah he was wake up because that frozen mail.

  
  


.....

 

tsumugi peek to the 3-A class, seems like the class already over few minutes ago? there is no one else in that class but a blond sleeping on his desk. that's not kaoru obviously. "eichi-kun? wake up.." he decide to wake him up because he know even if he let eichi sleep now the blond will be mad at him for not waking him up later.

 

pfft, even though tsumugi did noticed eichi didn't seems to sleep well last night because eichi crashed the class door this morning when chiaki play around with it also his eyes seems to be a bit red as well.

 

"ngh..?" eichi only open one of his eyes. when he noticed its tsumugi he immediately sit straight "ah finally? what time is it now??? oh god we are late!" he freaked out as he grab tsumugi's hand and his own bag to outside

 

tsumugi was surprised because eichi suddenly do that. the boy probably haven't even awake enough but both already running out--he can hear a student council member scold them from behind from running in corridor and eichi just stop a bit to give them an apologizing face before he dash again--that's sure enough to make that student council member surprised.

 

"why are we running??" tsumugi asked. despite his questioning stamina eichi is somehow bit fast. if tsumugi tone down his pace he might end up dragged by eichi "the karaoke place won't be closed before midnight"

 

eichi just look to tsumugi a bit before he run again "yeah but the movie i choose will start in 10 minutes"

 

"movie??"

 

.

 

it was like hell--well not really, tsumugi just exaggerating it. eichi took a cab right away after they reached gate. he rest a bit but too busy catching his breath and calming his heart down so he cant talk to tsumugi at all--he tried but tsumugi scold him so he just stay still.

 

"do you like popcorn with butter and cheese or caramel one? or do you want other thing?" eichi asked. after he pay the cab they rushed in the teather and eichi bring him to the snack corner

 

"anything is fine eichi-kun, you don't need to be rushed.. the movie will only start 10 minutes after the time in the ticket" tsumugi giggles, eichi really can't stop moving while ordering. what is he actually a five year old's first time in teather?

 

"ah.. really?" eichi finally stop stomping his foot. well he did ever going in theater but usually things always taken care by other people. this is literally his first time doing it by himself "well then i will choose special hot dog, two? and coke! ah one with less sugar please" he said politely to the staff and smiled.

 

tsumugi is sure that the staff just fall in love with eichi.

 

"aren't you two member of fine?" one of the staff suddenly come to them.

 

eichi blinks but tsumugi is the one answering "i'm no longer in fine" he said and smiled "but right now i already debut under new unit called switch, please give us much love too" 

 

the staff seems surprised but they also looks happy "i will look up on that! is it fine if we shake hands?"

 

eichi nods "un~ its fine" he takes the lead followed by tsumugi. tsumugi even agree to take selfie with them--it's actually prohibited but even eichi is fine with that.

 

"even if tsumugi-kun is no longer in same unit with eichi-kun you two are still close? that's make us fan feel happy. Actually we hope to see both of you in same stage again, performing together” the staff then look at eichi because eichi sounds bit silent “ah i don't mean to say the new fine isnt good. I mean both have their own goodness but i started enjoying your song from the old fine.. its just kind of sad knowing them really disbanded..” that staff looks really sad. Tsumugi look at eichi, the blond is stay silent but he keep smiling to her and nods. 

“thank you for supporting us. Im sorry i let you down with how it was end.. i hope you can enjoy our new unit too” tsumugi is the one who thanked her. Of Course eichi also thanked her but he didn't talk much 

“ah this is service for you two" the girl give them additional popcorn mix of salted butter and caramel "please enjoy the movie~"

 

.

  
  


Eichi seems to be spaced out after that talk so tsumugi needs to drag eichi out. "what is it with you? are you okay?" tsumugi asked after they arrived at their seat. it's a freaking couple seat which give tsumugi a--wtf--moment. And yes the seat is fluffy pink. when they arrived  tsumugi want to complain but eichi seems to be a bit too silent to get his tsukkomi so tsumugi just ignore it

 

"i just didn't realize that there are still people who support our fine" eichi said and start to drink his coke "uh wait this one have sugar..."

 

tsumugi end up laughing and switch the drinks anyway. always expecting the worst, well that's not eichi if it's not like that right? "well there are even a lot of things that asked us to reunite or something like that? well i doubt nagisa-kun want it though since rather than contract and our vision he have his own reason to accepting us right?" tsumugi drinks the coke casually

 

"hey.. now that indirect kiss" eichi point out.

 

that makes tsumugi sighed "seriously? now? after you always steal my drink because you forgot your cup too much when we organizing too much thing?"

 

eichi and tsumugi just suddenly laughed together. well despite how other people thinks everything in the past is nothing but unfortunate events. there are some small moments they really enjoy in between. 

 

there are reason.. why eichi regret his choice. 

 

there are reason.. why eichi changed.

 

and the painful thing isn't the sole reason.

 

"eichi-kun.. wear this" tsumugi put the earphone on eichi's ear "we are watching a horror movie and teather's music is always too loud. you have a lot of plan after this right? im not going to get out from this teather carrying you" he giggles when he see eichi pouting. well he knows eichi isn't allowed to theater because of that.

 

He doesn't ask much.. he just want to make it right this time

 

TBC


End file.
